Ricardio Montague
|birth date= |height= |weight= |theme_color= |likes= |dislikes= |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates=Murdered by Kami Kanako |family=Eleanor Montague (younger sister) Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 4 |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Ricardio Montague is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. He is known as Super High School Level SFX Artist. Gallery :For more images of Ricardio, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Ricardio Montague/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Ricardio is a pale student with a slender build. He has long, light pink hair that ends around his thighs, along with maroon colored eyes and brown eyebrows. Ricardio wears a varsity jacket that had a black, pocketed bodice and dark gray sleeves. There are light gray emblems in the shoulder area on both sleeves. Ricardio also wears gray pants that are similar in color to the sleeves on his jacket, but a bit more blue. He also wears gray, calf-high boots with dark gray accents. Personality Ricardio has a flamboyant and flirtatious personality, treating the world around him as if it were a play. He has a habit of calling women by various nicknames, such as “my dear” or “my rose,” to the annoyance of Maya Canzanilla. He puts his all into everything in order to maintain the best “performance” possible, committing to develop his skills after the accidental death of Eleanor Montague, his (at the time) four year old sister. He was described as a 'person who'd never stop working, until he was killed' after his murder. When confronted about the death of his little sister, Ricardio tends to go completely silent without doing or saying a thing, even when about to be killed. He is confirmed to be bisexual'Twitter:' Local bi theater nerds caught going absolutely buck wild #HDRH2O #Hyper_Danganronpa_H2O (Jun 3, 2019) History Early Life Growing up, Ricardio worked with his younger four-year old sister Eleanor Montague at their family's theater. However at an unknown point in his young life, he accidentally killed Eleanor when he hit a switch on a SFX board that dropped a sandbag on her head, killing her instantly. This tragedy is what lead to Ricardio to becoming a specialized SFX artist to prevent this from ever occurring again.Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 4 Fate During chapter the 2nd floor is unlocked where the theater would be discovered. This inspired Ricardio to prepare a play, soon asking everyone about this idea, with most people agreeing, hence along with a few other students, he starts to prepare the play. During free time events that happen during days that the play is practiced, Ricardio spends a lot of time with Kami. During the play, Kami kills Ricardio, using the knife she hid in her shoe, while Ricardio was in the backstage area. During the end of the play, Ricardio's body appeared in front of the viewers, hanging. Talent & Abilities SFX Artist Ricardio is an exceptionally trained SFX artist who puts his all into his performances, timing everything greatly with common refusal to use timers to help him. Trivia * Ricardio’s last name, Montague, is a reference to Romeo Montague, the protagonist of Shakespeare’s . * Ricardio’s character appears to be a reference to Kaoru Seta from ** Once Ricardio is killed, his life is described as “fleeting,” a phrase commonly used by Kaoru. References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Killers Category:Male